


Wii Sex

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wii Sex

The Wii-Fit Trainer looked longingly at the woman on the other side of the TV Screen as she gave her aerobics instructions. How she wished she could jump out of the screen and kiss the woman. She had fallen in love with her the very first time she saw her when the woman had turned on the TV/Wii for the very first time and started the Wii-Fit program. F.T. had tried to get her to notice her she had made her bends a lot more suggestive and she had left somewhat flirty comments in the progress reports...but so far nothing. F.T. Sighed as she continued to give the lesson.

"She can't see or hear me in here."  
'Apart from I can hear you.' 

The reply was not spoken, in fact Esme had known the woman was longing for her for a long time, but she had been unsure how to contact her, then, when she felt the electric tingle of a girl's mind, she had known. 

'Just not verbally'.  
F.T gasped. She didn't know what to say...or rather she did just not how to.

"I.......I....I....I love you."

She blurted out as she continued to do her aerobics.

"Your gorgeous and sexy and lovely and beautiful and I love you!”  
Esme smiled, moving to mirror the girl even as they talked. 

'Then perhaps you should cross into my world...'  
"How?"  
‘Reach towards me until it hurts...’

Esme guided, waiting as the girl did so, then grasping the tips of her fingers to pull her out. F.T did as she was instructed whimpering and fighting back tears as she felt the pain hit her. Esme pulled a little more, finally easing the woman completely free, speaking out loud. 

"There you go... you're free."   
F.T took a little time to steady herself and also let her senses get accustomed to her new surroundings. She looked around her blinking, before she focused on Esme.

"Beautiful!"

She said surprised by the sound of her own voice.  
"Yes you are."  
"I meant you."  
"The point still stands."

Esme teased, kissing the other woman softly, enjoying the tingling sensation it caused. F.T murred into the kiss.

"Thank you Lady."  
"Esme, I'm... Esme."  
F.T looked at her uncomprehendingly.   
"My name is Esme..."

Esme attempted to clarify. 

"We use names in this world."  
"Oh... well.... call me.... F.T."  
"Tell you what, why don't I call you Fiona?"  
F.T considered this.

"Fi...O....Na."

She said sounding the new word out.

"Okay, it sounds nice."  
Esme smiled, stroking her hair gently. F.T. murred and lent into Esme's touch.   
"Okay sweetness?"  
"It feels...odd. Good....but odd."  
"Need a little time to get used to it?"  
"No I'm really enjoying it. I'd like more."  
Esme smiled and stroked a hand down over Fiona's neck. F.T. murred again.   
"More?"  
F.T nodded. Esme smiled and slowly moved to cup, caress and tease Fiona's breasts. F.T. gasped loudly.   
"You like that sweetie?"  
"Yes."  
"More?"  
"Yes please Esme. What do you call this?"  
"Foreplay."

Esme smiled, moving to kiss the girl gently, her touch soft as she eased a hand under the girl's top, cupping and teasing her breasts a little more.   
"For....."

F.T gasped for breath.

"Play?"

She managed to finish.   
"Yes, it means... the lead into sexual... pleasure."  
F.T. gasped and murred.   
"You like the idea?"  
"Yes. I've thought about nothing else since I laid eyes on you."  
Esme smiled, letting her hand slide lower. 

"Oh really?"  
"Yes."  
"Tell me more..."

Esme murmured, slowly teasing Fiona's clit. F.T. gasped loudly.

"Like...what?"  
"What were we doing when you were dreaming of this?"  
F.T. blushed.

"I was licking you.... in some very...interesting positions."  
"Such as?"

Esme asked, moving to press into Fiona and speed up.  
"You doing splits over my face. MmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmm… Bent over touching your toes…."  
Esme smiled and sped up further. F.T. mewled and clasped at Esme as her body began shaking. Esme smiled, kissing her sweetly before speeding up further. F.T. cried out as she came apart. Esme smiled softly.   
“Well, why not come to bed… and I’ll let you… lick me… all over.”


End file.
